Sailor Hamburger
by Techno-K
Summary: Yeah...just read at your own risk. You cannot comprehend the amount of Sailor Hamburgers I dont give.


Sidenote: Its just a joke I randomly decided to post. Please dont take it seriously guys. Comment if you want to. Let me know what you think...

Ps I dont own Sailor Moon or Dethklok. You have been warned.

* * *

BAM!

Minato was sent flying thanks to the punch of the enemy or whatever it was this week. Sailor Moon caught her before she hit the ground hard.

"Please!" She cried, "just rest here and calm down!"

"I-I don't want to calm down. I want to transform!" Minato yelled. She raised her hand high and screamed, "JUPITER STAR POWUH….MAKEUPPAAAPAAAPA!"

As she did this someone decided to wheel in a gospel choir and go "Jupiter star power! Oh yeah! Jupiter star power! Oh yeah!" while transforming. She was soon Sailor Jupiter and decided to do a front flip kick to the bad guy. What we weren't expecting is that her skirt was lifted up and everyone saw that she had a big meaty roast beef sandwich coming out of her panties. Moon looked at her like she had three heads as Jupiter walked towards her.

"Sailor Moon! What's wrong?" Jupiter asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Say…where is Mars and Venus?" Moon asked changing the subject. Jupiter turned around and saw some rustling in a nearby bush. She walked up to it and looked over to see that both Mars and Venus were making out and having a boob fest. You see while locking lips, they managed to pull out each other's boobs and were pinching and groping each other. Jupiter was shocked and decided to back away slowly and pretended like she didn't see anything. She ran back to Moon who was still looking for them.

"I can't find them!" Moon said

"Me either!" Jupiter lied, "say uh where's Sailor Mercury?"

Moon shrugged her shoulders. They soon heard the sound of Mercury's cry and a grunt of an older raspy man nearby. They ran to where they found Mercury but her skirt was ripped off and she was being fucked doggy style, by none other than William Murderface. He was pretty much nude and both Moon and Jupiter couldn't resist puking out their lungs.

"Mercury! What the Hell!" Moon yelled after wiping puke from off her mouth. Mercury looked up at her and moaned some.

"I'm so sorry guys…"She moaned, "but when I first laid my eyes on him…ooooo yeah! J-just like that! I-I knew he was the one…Ahhhhh! Murderface! Not so r-rough!"

"Good Lord woman!" He huffed, "your sthoo tight!" He quickly pulled out of her and sat down to catch his breath.

"I need tho thake a break cause I'm getting all sweathy." He replied and Mercury just looked at him.

"But William we just started three minutes ago and you're already tired?" She asked. Moon started back away slowly while Jupiter stayed behind and watch the two; Jupiter's jealousy was starting to the best of her. Meanwhile Uranus and Neptune were in the distance watching all of this. Neptune was giggling and Uranus was shaking her head.

"Look at them, Neptune. What amateurs." Uranus said.

"I think we should teach them how it's done." Neptune added. They quickly ran to where Venus and Mars were and stopped them from their make out session.

"U-Uranus! Neptune!" They cried.

"We've been watching you from afar and you're doing it wrong!" Neptune said.

"This is how you **really** do it!" Uranus said. Neptune and Uranus started making out and in three second they both had their clothes off, laid on the ground, and fingering each other. Mars and Venus were both surprised to how quickly they were having lesbian sex. However when Neptune and Uranus came in, rose petals seem to follow so it was pretty hard to see the good stuff with all of these rose petals in their faces. Suddenly Saturn comes in and sees what is going on. She stares at the other and decides to come back later. Instead she found herself a small corner and sat down to enjoy this nice…juicy…warm…moist…sweet…yummy…tangy…colorful…wonderful…APPLE PIE! As she sat down and ate, chaos was slowing ensuing. Sailor Moon was starting to panic because she needed help and fast!

"Someone please help me!" She cried and prayed to the almighty hamburger gods. Instead a beam of light was shone in the middle of everything. Everyone stopped for a moment and stared at the woman floating down in the light. The woman seemed normal at first but if you looked closer she had on a grey uniform and three boobs.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked

"I am the three boob Etoile!" She said, "Show me your vaginas and lend me your strength in defeating the almighty foreskins!"

Everyone stood up and lifted up their skirts and flashed their vaginas. The three boob Etoile was quite happy when some of the girls squirted in her face but wasn't impressed when a couple of queefs escaped.

"Sorry!" Cried Murderface and everyone looked at him funny. Mars and Venus's vaginas though were soaking wet when the Etoile looked at them. Everyone was soon staring at them and the two girls were blushing like crazy. They both noticed that Sailor Moon was wetter than the monsoons of Denver! and they quickly pointed it out.

"S-shut up! It's not my fault that being surrounded by women gets me wet!" She yelled. Just then she was tackled down by Sailor Star Fighter who was nearby when everyone was flashing their kitties.

"Fighter! What are you doing?" Moon asked startled

"Something I should of done back in season five!" She replied and dove in face first into her moon pie. (Get it? GET IT! IM SO FUNNY YOU GUYS HUR HUR). At first she was horrified but then she was moaning her tits off and groping them as well. Once everyone saw this, they quickly went back to what they were doing. Mars and Venus were making out and starting a 69 fest. Mercury went back to being fucked by Murderface and having small breaks after five seconds in between. Neptune and Uranus were just being DYKES and having rose petal sex all over the place. And little Hotaru was in the corner eating her pie. Soon Taiki randomly runs in with a strap-on and immediately started to buttfuck Seiya who was still enjoying her tasty moon pie. What was once chaos finally formed into an orgy and it didn't help that both Skwisgaar and Toki walked in while having a pleasant conversation about cheese. They soon found Murderface and a bunch of the sailor scouts naked and scissoring each other.

"What in the name of Odin is this?" Skwisgaar yelled. Jupiter was buttfucking Mercury while she was giving Murderface a blowjob. Mars and Venus were naked and having a 69 love fest with both Neptune and Uranus. Mars was with Neptune while Venus was licking and eating out Uranus and it quickly switched from a 69 to both Mars and Venus being fucked by strap-ons. Moon was eating? Sucking? Doing something with Seiya while Seiya was giving Taiki a handjob of sorts. Toki looked at everyone and did his "Home Alone" poster face.

"Everyones naked Skwisgaar! What do we dos?" Toki asked but saw that the guitarist was getting undressed.

"Iams going to joins them Toki. You can eithers joins me or you can stay here and be dildos." He replied and dove in between Mars and Venus. Neptune and Uranus split off and fucked each other with their strap-ons; Venus and Mars were giving Skwisgaar a blow/hand job.

"Fines then! I'll just goes over here then!" Toki replied and ran off to join Saturn in eating pie.

"Would you like some pie?" Saturn asked.

"No thanks. If I eats any I'll die." He replied happily and she just look at him weird. He soon was distracted by Luna and Artemis and started to play with them. Just then Nathan and Pickles walk in, talking about uhh stuff, when they see everyone butt naked. Pickles looked shocked but Nathan just had a blank expression on his face.

"Uhhh what's going on here?" Nathan asked looking at everyone

"Eet looks like an orgy Nathan." Pickles replied. Then Saturn and Chibiusa ran up to Nathan and looked up at him enamored.

"Hi!" They said

"….Hi." He replied

"We think you're hot mister."

"Uhhh thanks?"

"Can we suck your dick?"

"No."

They both pouted some and held hands.

"You two girls are too young for us." Pickles said

"Yeah. Uhh go home and play with your uhh dollies." Nathan added.

"No were not!" Saturn snapped back.

"We can prove it!" Chibiusa said and the quickly morphed into the most badass chicks ever. Pickles's jaw dropped while Nathan still stood there staring at the girls. They had evolved into Mistress 69 and Wicked Black Lady.

"Now will you let us have our way with you?" They asked in seductive voices.

"No." Nathan replied.

"Fine then. We shall persuade you in a different manner!" Mistress 69 said. Her and Wicked Black Lady started to make out at first, but then they ended up having hot wicked 69 sex next to Nathan. He just stared at them and only said one word: Brutal. Pickles just shook his head and started to walk around the giant orgy. Mercury and Jupiter were giving Murderface a blowjob. Mars was riding Skwisgaar like a rodeo horse and Venus was squatting above him being eaten. Neptune and Uranus were still being DYKES and gotten their weapons involved when it came to more sex. Toki was playing with the cats still and ignoring everything that was happening. Finally Sailor Moon was being double…no wait TRIPLE penetrated by the Starlights (since Yaten hadn't appeared in the story thus far). Pluto was talking about how far rods can go up someone's butt to the three boob Etoile. Pickles had enough of this and quickly pulled out his secret weapon: a hot tray.

"WHO WANTS CINNAMIN BUUNS?!" Pickles yelled and everyone stopped. They looked at him at first but then got real hungry and horny from imagining Pickles and his buns. They quickly pounced on him and a giant cinnamon bun orgy was formed. By the time it was over, Pickles was on the ground covered in an icing cum mixture that Murderface and the cats were licking off.

Boy anime sure is weird.

* * *

Yaaay you made it the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed this wonderful storytelling of love, adventure and roast beef sandwiches. I promise I wont write anymore of this...


End file.
